Disabled persons who have lost the use of their lower limbs either by accident, disease or misadventure are normally confined to wheelchairs, these being the best currently available alternative providing a reasonable personal mobility. The limitations and disadvantages of being confined to a sitting position in a wheelchair are many. Some of the discomforts and disadvantages which most seriously affect the life of these disabled persons are pain at the base of the spine from long hours of uninterrupted sitting, inability to perform normal activities such as reaching into a closet, cooking a meal, getting into the bathtub, and inability to perform common acts of courtesy such as standing to shake hands which serve to reinforce the appearance and fact of disability.
The physical and psychological advantages of being able to perform the above mentioned activities and functions and more is hard to estimate beyond saying that it would be considerable.
To accomplish these and other ends, the present invention includes a harness which encircles the lower torso in an area between the hips and rib cage. Straps pass from the encircling harness under the upper thigh area and are connected in an area below the buttocks by a cushioned web. A rigid band passes around the back of the harness and is connected to it to prevent the harness from pinching inwardly on the torso when lift is applied. Lifting points are attached to the rigid band at a point along the centerline and above the center of gravity of the individual.
Attached to the wheelchair normally used is a system of parallel arm lifting levers and lifting brackets which mate with the lifting points on the rigid band. The lifting levers are operated by an electric motor connected to actuator arms and gearboxes. The action of the levers allows a minimum of lift to be imposed, relieving the pressure on the lower spine, or alternatively may raise the individual along a natural arc to a standing position in front of the wheelchair. Ground engaging cams or wheels provide support in front of the wheelchair to prevent tipping forward when the standing position is reached.
An alternative lifting apparatus utilizing an overhead rail attachment for the wheelchair and an overhead motor and winch drum is also provided for special cases. An overhead rail with traveling winch arrangement is provided as a fixture for mounting in a bathroom, garage or another area where additional maneuverability is desired. The traveling winch lifts on the harness by means of several alternate devices which will allow easy access by the individual to a bathtub, automobile seat or other similar areas.
Complete freedom of motion of the upper torso and arms is retained at all times when the apparatus of the present invention is in use.